


The Bromance Has Gone Out Of Our Relationship

by emeraldsword



Series: Mating Games [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott loves Stiles Wednesdays...and then he loves them more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bromance Has Gone Out Of Our Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Second mating games fic, based on the text from last night:
> 
> (815): I've noticed we have slowly begun to phase the "B" out of our Bromance.
> 
> http://tfl.nu/4mcu
> 
>  
> 
> Tweaked a bit but unbetaed - concrit welcome.

 

                Stiles had introduced Stiles Wednesdays after Allison and Scott broke  up.

                "I mean, we need some bro-time!" he'd said. "Some Scott+Stiles time. Not that all the werewolf stuff isn't great," he'd added hastily, "and I'm sure Isaac following you around is going to become the best thing ever, but I only have two handsets for Call Of Duty and I don't want to share."

                Since then it had become the highlight of Scott's week.

                Full moon that week had been on a Wednesday so Scott headed over to Stiles's on Saturday morning about ten.

                "He's not up yet," the Sheriff said when he answered the door.

                "Am so," said a bleary voice behind him. Stiles stood at the top of the stairs in sleep pants and a baggy T-shirt. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he looked sleepy and confused. The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

                "He's all yours," he said and disappeared back into his study, shutting the door firmly behind him.

                Scott grinned as Stiles made his way down the stairs.

                "What time did you get to bed last night?" he asked as Stiles stumbled past him into the kitchen.

                "Four, five maybe?" Stiles said, grabbing a carton of juice from the refrigerator and chugging half of it.

                "You wanna watch a movie?" Scott asked.

                "You're the best!" Stiles said, heading into the den. Scott grabbed a bottle of soda and followed him. Stiles was already slotting a disc into the player so Scott sat in his usual place on the couch and waited for Stiles to flop down next to him. He was a little disconcerted when Stiles sprawled flat out and rested his head on Scott's thigh as the movie began to play.

                "Seriously, the best," he muttered and went out like a light. Scott pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over Stiles as best he could. Then he was left with the dilemma of what to do with his hands. The left one was easy, that could go on his thigh like normal, but Stiles had got his head right where Scott's right hand should go. He tried leaning his arm along the back of the couch but it made his shoulder ache after a while, and when he shifted to try and ease it a bit, Stiles muttered a protest and brought his hand up so he was actually gripping Scott's thigh, holding it still. Scott froze, then gave up and rested his hand gently on Stiles's shoulder. Stiles stayed firmly asleep and Scott looked back at the movie. He'd seen it a million times before, and gradually his hand slipped up to play with Stiles's hair, carding his fingers through it and tracing gently over the curl of Stiles's ear.

                He didn't notice when Stiles woke up, just gradually became aware that the slow and steady heartbeat of sleep had shifted into something quicker and altogether more alert. When Stiles realised he knew he was awake, he pushed himself up, still with his hand on Scott's thigh, causing Scott's hand to trail down his chest and end up resting over his quickened heartbeat.

                "I've noticed we have slowly begun to phase the "B" out of our Bromance," Stiles said, with a slightly nervous smile. "That deliberate?"

                Instead of answering, Scott leaned in and kissed him, flicking his tongue over Stiles's lower lip. Stiles opened up without hesitating. He tasted of the juice he'd drunk before the film started; he was sleep-warm and soft under Scott's hand and Scott gave in to the swell of arousal he'd been feeling since Stiles had put his head on his thigh. Stiles shifted to straddle him, grinding against Scott's cock as he fisted both hands in Scott's hair and turned the kiss deep and dirty. Scott slid his hand down Stiles's chest, feeling the muscles move under his hand as he moved to rub Stiles's cock through his sleep pants.

                Stiles gasped and bucked up into Scott's hand, coming with a gasp and startling Scott's own orgasm out of him.

                "I'd kind of thought that would last a bit longer," Stiles said breathlessly, resting his forehead against Scott's.

                "You surprised me," Scott said.

                "Oh, you wait til next time," Stiles said, kissing the tip of Scott's nose. Scott moved to capture Stiles's mouth with his own.

                "Don't make me wait long," he said.


End file.
